


Closer Than Close

by MeulinLeijon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeulinLeijon/pseuds/MeulinLeijon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and your life sucks ever since Nepeta Leijon got hot.</p><p> </p><p>Highschoolstuck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uh oh.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, you are eighteen years old. You are a runner on the football team somehow, despite your scrawniness, you are awkward, love anime and everything you know is a lie because Nepeta Lejion is hot.

Yes, that Nepeta Lejion. The Nepeta Lejion that wore that same unwashed cat-hat all throughout middle school. Who founded the anime club single-handedly. Who didn't brush her hair for weeks at a time. That Nepeta Lejion.

All it took was one summer, one fucking summer, and she came back, just, different. She was still just as dorky and weird but, she was…. Let’s just say puberty hit, and it hit hard. She was just as short as ever but, she well, curved out. Apparently there was something she referred to as the 'Leijon figure' that, if you were asked to describe you'd only be able to stammer out a meek 'Thick' before retreating back into the hole of your subconscious.

Only the cruelest of god’s would make her so undeniably hot, why, why the fuck did it have to be your senior year? There were more important things to be worrying about than the sway of her hips and the sound of her laugh. Oh, oh my dear lord, the way she can just walk into a room and the entire atmosphere is different or, how when she hugs you, you have to mentally restrain yourself from pushing her against a wall. And every fucking time she looks at you with those soft olive eyes, that perfect soft complexion, those beautiful dark locks of hair framing that cute face, and that coy little grin she gave when she talked, like she always had a secret to tell, it simply made you want to take her and-

“Hi Karkat!” Nepeta said happily as she approached you, almost completely snapping you out of your thoughts. Almost. She was wearing her uniform, the one that showed off those amazing legs that led all the way up to that cute little a-  
“Uh, h-hi Neps.” Stop it, no! BAD KARKAT, BAD. “How’s it going?”

“Oh, efurrything is going just purrfectly! You ok? You look a little flushed” she brings a hand to your cheek and you realize you had been blushing the whole time.  
“I fine, g-great!” your voice cracks a bit at the word ‘great’ and you swat her hand away. You are technically an adult, you should be able to talk to a friend without creaming your pants. People do it all the time,

“Guess who just got voted squad leader?” She bounces pleasantly in her spot and, oh hell, look at those perfect breasts go-

“THAT’S GREAT!” You say through a smile, trying to shake yourself out of it and hoping she doesn't notice your behavior. "I know you were really praying on that, I'm- I'm proud of you. Not that I'm surprised." That seems to make her happy, her eyes lighting up at the subtle compliment. You never gave one outright, even to her, but she's known you long enough that she knows what's a big deal and what's not. 

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight to celebrate. Maybe we could watch movies on the couch like we used efurry Friday night in middle school? Maybe even a sleepofur? Just fur old times’ sake…” She says looking up at you with a look that could make you jump off a bridge for her if she said please. Too. Fucking. Perfect. 

“Yes.” You say a little too quickly “uh, I-I mean, sure, sounds cool, my place or yours?” smooth Vantas. Smooooth. 

“Well, Meulin’s out fur the week, along with my mom so, my place will be nice and quiet!” she speaks, and the moment she’s done, images of you two alone in her room start to fill your head and you just know you’re blushing again, you must be. Wrong track to have your thoughts on but she was wearing that one shade of lipgloss that made you want to smear it all over your mouth while she tried to get a word in. You stare at her mouth a little while, thinking about how nice her tongue and lips would feel around you-

“F-FANTASTIC!” you laugh nervously “I’ll see you after practice, ok?” you have to get out of there, one more minute and you will throw her onto the ground for sure. Or more likely, you'd pop a boner and have do an awkward jog back to your locker. 

She laughs when you do, figuring you were just being your odd self again. You knew she needed to go back to her team but, it comes sooner than you think. “Ok, see you later” she kisses your cheek and sways into the girl’s locker room. That’s something else she picked up that summer, she got a lot more affectionate, hugs became a daily occurrence, and for you, so did pecks and kisses and these strangely adorable little licks that made you just want to press your lips to hers so badly. 

God, you have to stop thinking like that, next thing you know you actually will kiss her. She’s only a close friend, right? Just, some dorky girl you used to have  
sleepovers with and talk about anime with until three in the morning, a friend who she shares all her little secrets with, who she trusts.  
And then there’s you. You who desperately just wants to rip her clothes off every time she moves, a secret that you wouldn't even tell her and, in your eyes that makes you the worst friend to ever be. You reflect on this as you enter the boy’s locker room to change for practice. As always, there are your teammates, just shooting the breeze in here until Coach Jack has had enough of your bullshit and drags you all out. 

“Hey, Equius, come here for a sec will ya?” You motion for the tall, dark boy to come closer. As Nepeta’s closest friend and cousin, he would be the one to come to on advice about her, right?

“Ah, Vantas, and what is this pertaining to?” Oh, good old Equius. Who could snap you like a twig if he actually tried, or if he knew half the things you wanted to do to his, practically , little sister.

“Has, has Nepeta mentioned me at all?” Must, sound, as innocent, as, possible.

“No more than usual, which, considering she mentions you in every other sentence, isn’t saying much I suppose.” Wow look at him cracking jokes today, must be in an alright mood then. Maybe you could just slip something in casual...

“No, I mean, has she talked about me like she talks about everything else or, is it, kind of different?”

At this, he raises his eyebrows and lowers his shades “What do you mean by that?” No there go the shades please no-

“I- uh- n-nothing! I mean nothing by that! H-haha ha heh….” Oh God, ABORT, ABORT WHY DID YOU THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA

“Vantas. I will give you fair warning now, if I think your asking what I think you're asking, which I hope for your sake you're not asking, the consequences shall be quite,” he gets down to your level, looks you in the eye and you swear you think you might possibly see murder. “Painful. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, loud and clear!” It’s weird, when you know you shouldn’t be thinking about something, it suddenly becomes all can think about. That is probably the reason why, the moment Equius leaves your immediate vicinity, you can’t help but think how nice Nepeta looked in her swimsuit last gym class. How her curves looked ever so inviting as she was teaching the underclassmen to back stroke. You know you probably weren’t the only guy watching but, it just made you feel all kinds of wrong to have been staring right along with them. She was your best friend! And why would she be interested anyway, you’re nothing special, hell the only reason you were friends in the first place was you lived close to one another. Once the two of you split up for college, she probably wouldn't even remember you come Christmas break.

You change into your uniform quickly, greeting your other teammates as an afterthought, your mind somewhere else entirely. Coach Jack is ranting about something; you don’t exactly care enough to pay attention but, what else is new? Your mind is stuck on curves and kitten eyes and that is far more important to you right now.  
Eventually actual practice starts and you are forced from your happy thoughts back to the cold harsh grip of reality, running suicides until you can't any longer. Yay. On the plus side, the cheerleaders have started their practice as well so, you guess you can deal with the tackling dummies a little longer.

Nepeta was leading her section in their daily stretches, a wonderfully goofy grin spread across her face. God, was she actually just that fucking perfect? Even though she was sweaty and tired and Vriska was undoubtedly being a bitch to her like always, she still has that goddamn smile. That beautiful, dorky smirk she always seemed to sport, no matter the situation. The only thing that was sweeter was when it was directed at you.


	2. ==> Karkat: Snap out of it.

Coach Jack is the one to snap you from your haze, “Vantas!” he shouts “What the hell are you doing?! We have a goddamn game this fucking Friday, and you’re just standing around with your head up your ass! We’re running laps. NOW.” He smells of tobacco and whatever he poured into his flask this morning so, when he yells you get a nice faceful of that.

You desperately want to flip him off but, you restrain yourself and start running. The rest of the team already started running so, you have to catch up. You eventually get up to your friend, Gamzee, who is running in the middle of the group. You never understood why he would work with the actual team when he was the mascot but, there's a lot of things you don't understand about him that you let go.

“Hey, Gamz!” you call out to him, surprisingly getting his attention the first time around. Usually it takes you a few times before he pops out of his bubble and responds.

He turns slightly and smiles lazily “Well, if it isn’t my motherfuckin’ best friend!” he slows down a bit so that you are both running side by side. Damn him and his long legs. “Where were you before practice, man? I missed you so much, almost broke my poor, little, clown, heart.” He chuckles 

“Uh, Nepeta caught up to me at my locker so, I was a little busy” you say reluctantly. You know that he knows what that means and you know exactly how he's going to react to that. 

“Aah, you talkin’ to the wicked kitty bitch? Huh, I never would have guessed” He grins knowingly. You hate when he does that. You've never seen him with another expression when talking about her though so, you pick your battles.

 

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean!?” You can feel yourself grow red once more. You were still honestly coming to terms with this crush yourself and here he was being smug thinking that he knows something you don't.

“Nothing bro, nothing. You and her have been getting pretty close lately, I mean, I know you’ve known her forever, longer than me, but, I feel like, you two are gettin’ even closer than normal…” he trails off, his grin getting smugger and smugger. 

“Look we’re, we’re just friends, ok?” you say in a huff

“Mmhm, suuure you are, heh he ‘Karkitty’. I see the way you look at her. You wanna tap that!” he sings the last sentence childishly while running backwards with such effortlessness that you can't quite be as mad at him as you'd like.

“W-well, you name one person here, besides Equius, who wouldn’t want to’ tap that!’” you throw back at him.

 

“Alright, you have your point there, but, you seem to think you actually have half a chance, unlike these other motherfuckers, that’s your advantage bro! Well, that, and you live right next door to her for Messiah’s sake. Just ask the girl out man, if she says no,” he shrugs, “who cares? There are plenty of fish in the sea and all that stuff.”

 

“But Gamzee, that’s the thing, she’s not even a fucking fish to me at this point; she’s like a goddamn mermaid. Mermaid’s don’t come around much in a guy's life time, if you lose it; it’s gone,” you gulp “No turning back.”

 

Gamzee seems to contemplate this for a moment before retorting “Well, if you spend all your time lookin’ at the mermaid without throwin’ a net, she’s gonna get away anyway, ain’t she?”

 

Fuck him, he’s right. How dare he be right. “Yeah, I guess….”

 

“Well, when is the next time you see her?” he asks

 

“Um, after practi-” It suddenly dawns on you that in your haste, you actually agreed to have a sleep over with Nepeta Leijon. Fuck. “Oh God Gamzee, what have I done?!”

 

“Huh? What’s wrong man?”

 

“I-I, I’m sleeping over with her tonight! Fuck, this is bad; this is really, really bad.”

 

“Whoa, congrats Kar-bro, always knew you had it in you, I’m sure everything will go exac-“

 

“Don’t give me that ’everything will go exactly as it should’ crap, this, oh my fucking god…” you rub your face, a nervous habit of yours. Other nervous habits of yours include: biting pencils, nawing at your finger nails, tugging at your hair, talking under your breath and cursing. 

 

Coach Jack calls you in. Gamzee swings his arm around you and gives your shoulder a reassuring pat, walking towards the forming ‘group huddle’ “Hey, look man, kitty-bitch is a sweet girl, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He gives you another lazy smile. 

 

You sigh, “Thanks Gamz, I- I just hope your right.”

 

Practice is a blur; Your hand eye coordination has improved, you might have tackled someone? Events occured, you're sure of that and, somehow, you get to break time. After Jack points out all your flaws individually, you head to the benches for your break desperate to get yourself some water before you dry out. Gamzee follows you and you talk about absolutely nothing over water for a while before you hear that soft, purring voice. 

 

“Karkat!” she happily chirps, bounding over and sitting right between you and Gamzee. “And of course my meowtherfuckin bro!” She holds out her fist to him with he immediately bumps.“Hey Neps. How’s practice going for you?” You say as casually as possible. You really had to make up for the horrible stammering session you had before this.

“Oh, it’s going simply wonderfur! Although, Vriskers is being a little cranky today. Somepawdy is in despurrate need of a hug” she pouts.  
Gamzee is sitting there with the smuggest fucking grin, seriously, why did he have to be right? “Uh, is that someone you?” you ask rhetorically.  
She beams at you, her face completely lighting up “How did you know?” she asks 

 

You open your arms to her and she doesn’t hesitate to hug you tight, even though you’re pretty sure you smell like death right now. You don’t realize you’re sporting the goofiest grin in the world until you look up slightly and catch Gamzee glimpsing at the two of you. You immediately go to your default, stoic expression, but a smile still plays on your lips.

 

She breaks away eventually and places a small, soft kiss on your cheek. “Thank you Karkitty. Oh! Have you called Daddy Vantas yet?” For some odd reason she always referred to your father as ‘Daddy’. YOU didn’t even call your father ‘Daddy’. She was like, his perfect third child and he often referred to her as such. “I don’t want him to worry about you.”

 

“Nepeta, I live right next door. I can shout to him from your living room if I have to.” you retort

“Well, I know that silly! We so close you could purractically look into my widow if you wanted!” she giggles.

You blush dark crimson “I-I would never do a thing that, uh, horrible!” you say, hoping she believes you.

“I know, but I bet you could! I don’t even have curtains fur Pete’s sake!” she says

“Uh... yeah…” you mutter quietly.

She then goes on to say something but, you don’t really pay attention, too busy stewing in your own memories.

. **=== > Karkat: Feel the shame. Be the voyeur**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you all for the kudos on the first chapter! Sorry it took so long, oh, and uh, the next chapter is NSFW. Fair warning!


	3. ==> Karkat, recall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry. i have NO IDEA how to use the homestuck skin. AT ALL.  
> Technology is scary. im sorry for the wonky colors.

It was a crisp August night, touches of fall beginning to hang in the air and by that you mean it's too damn cold to wear cargo shorts but too hot to wear jeans and you are pissed. Cheerleading camp was finally done for the summer and you climb down the bleachers to find Nepeta, you hadn’t really hadn’t spoken to her since she started but you promised months ago you'd come to the last show they had and give her a ride home, catch up and all that. You don't break promises. When the performance was over, you couldn’t quite see where she was among the crowd, it was a lot of girls and you knew she was short, so, you decided to just wait it out on the bleachers. In fact, you really couldn’t seem to find her during the performance either, I mean, it was only one summer, she couldn’t have changed THAT much, right?

 

You hear that familiar happy tone “Karkitty!” and you turn to greet he- whoa. There was a girl that looked a lot like Nepeta standing in front of you, the only difference being that this girl was maybe an inch taller, her skin was a deeper glowing tan and her body was just, as stated before, whoa.

“Um, hey…?” There's no way, no absolute fucking way.

 

She rolls her eyes “Oh, ha-ha, furry funny Karkat! I’m gone fur one summer and you already furgot about me?” She brings a hand to her forehead and mock-faints into his arms “I’m so hurt!”

 

You've gotta be kidding me“Nepeta?” you ask, amazed

 

She giggles “Well, pawviously! Now, hug me, silly!” She then proceeds to wrap her arms around your neck and pull you into a tight embrace.

 

You start blushing almost instantly, nervously hugging her back, “You look, uh, different.”

 

She squeezes you tighter “I talked to this nice girl Kanaya a lot and, well, she helped me get a little more comfurtable with who I am and, I stopped wearing the hat. That and, it wasn't part of the uniform so, I wasn't allowed to either way but-I think I’m much happier this way!” She grins and steps back.

 

“Well, that’s, that’s fantastic Nepeta!” You quickly reply, hoping she doesn’t notice your blush.

 

“So, are you gonna drive me home or what? It was real sweet of you to come all the way out here just fur me Karkitty. ”

 

“A-anytime Nep.” You turn around and begin to lead her to the car, eyeing her hips when she walks in front of you. “Really, any time…”

 

The car ride home was a combination of awkward on your part and overly excited on hers. The entire time you had to restrain yourself from screaming “When did you get hot, you’re not allowed to just do that.”

 

“Um, so, Nepeta, how was your Summer?” you said, nonchalantly looking down her shirt for the first time before scolding yourself. This was Nepeta for fuck’s sake!

 

“Oh, it was great! We did all sorts of exercises and routines; I won’t bore you with the details but, it was a lot of fun!” she says, bouncing up and down in her seat. 

 

Well, bouncing in more ways than one, you try and get home as quickly as possible, helping her get her suitcase into the house before giving a few kind words to her at the door and sprinting home with an uncomfortable tightness in your chest.

 

You fall back against your bed, rolling in your own misery. Hot, she actually got pretty fucking hot. How dare she get hot without you. You were still the same skinny, lanky dork you were at the beginning of the summer.

 

You look out your window to try and look at some clouds and get her out of yout mind when you realize that you can see directly into her room from this angle. Was god just sitting around, waiting for things to make your life hard today?

 

===> Nepeta, go to your room.

 

You’re already in your room! Though it doesn’t look a thing like it did when you left, all your things are moved around! Meulin must have been on another feng-shui kick, which is what it is, she was always like that. You sigh deeply and decide it’s time for bed, moving to your dresser to search for clothes, she better not have moved your clothes! You slip your shirt off as you look, still a little warm from the day’s performance.

 

===> Karkat, get closer

 

You move closer to the window, looking at Nepeta rummaging through her drawers. It was kind of fun to watch her, as creepy as that felt, just to see a little piece of her life that no one else did. Aw, look at her, so frustrated, so innoc- why was she taking her top off? Crap, this is not what you signed up for, you're very quickly getting into illegal territory you want to move away but, at the same time, just look at that body!

“Fuuuuck.” You hiss out in a low whisper, growing uncomfortably hot in the small room. She undoes her belt and her pants immediately slip to the ground, showing off her, almost adorably cute, paw-print panties. Ok, its official, you're being a pervert, but you can’t help it, you move closer to the window still. You know Nepeta would be so mad at you for being such a creeper but-

“Oh god, please take off your bra next.” You mumble quietly.

===> Nepeta, get on your laptop  
Of course you were already planning to! You quickly undo your bra, that thing was -so- sweaty you almost felt bad for it, feeling a new sense of energy in the room. Maybe that feng-shui crap really worked. The cool air against your skin definitely helped you believe that. You pad your way to your desk, sitting down in the fluffy seat before placing your laptop in your lap, happy that it was exactly where you left it, thank god she didn't go through that. You spin a little in the chair, swaying back and forth. Once it finally starts up, You are welcomed by your old familiar background of you and Karkat in the middle school anime club, the one where you made him wear your old grubby cat ears and he kept running from the camera. It made you grin whenever you saw it.

You open pesterchum and your internet browser, unceremoniously turning to your old friend porn. After an entire two months of not masturbating or seeing a man it was safe to say you were feeling a little frisky. You see that Karkat is online mobile and decide to multitaskm after all you haven't talked to him in months and you were definitely knocking out once you were done here. After clicking on a video, you begin to type.

AC: :33 hi karkitty!

===> Karkat, answer text. 

Wait, why is she getting on the computer before changing? Fuck you computer! Facing away from the window. Thank god she has a laptop. You had no idea Nepeta liked to blog naked but just fucking look at those beautiful, plump breasts! Suddenly she spins in her chair, directly facing the window now more or less and you could see more than you'd ever hoped to see on a girl. Hearing a beep from his phone, Karkat takes it out. Oh sweet Jesus... she's talking to him... naked. Well, typing but still. The fucking breasts! 

AC: :33 karkitty, are you there?  
He quickly responds, not taking his eyes off of her for a moment  
CG: UH, YEAH, RIGHT HERE.  
AC: :33 i missed you so much silly! you have no idea how good it was to see you today! From the window, he can see her slide a hand down to poke at her stomach. AC: :33 hey karkitty, do you think I’m soft?  
CG: WHAT? NO, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS. YOU’RE, UM, FIERCE. I’M SURE THERE IS A BETTER WORD TO DESCRIBE IT BUT, THAT WILL HAVE TO COVER IT FOR NOW.  
AC: :33 aw, thank you karkat, I’m just feeling a little soft I guess, Vriskers has been giving me shit again.  
CG: WELL, SHE’S JUST JEALOUS.  
And rightfully so, he thinks to himself as he stares out at her natural beauty splayed before him.  
AC: :33 you think so? He sees her slide a hand down to her crotch, rubbing lightly through her underwear. Ok, that *definitely* wasn’t an accident. He should probably leave her but, fuck, this was hot! CG: YYYEAH, OF COURSE  
AC: :33 something wrong kar there's a lot of breaks between your texts you ok? She applied more pressure and began to grind against her hand, her cheeks flushed and her lips parted. Karkat had never wanted to be a hand more in his entire life. CG: OH, UH, NO, NOTHING.  
AC: :33 are you sure? You know you can tell me anything right? She starts to pant, her chest heaving up and down as her hips swivel upward to meet the touch of her hand. Karkat finds himself doing the same thing, grinding down into his own touch through his jeans.  
CG: YEAH, I KNOW.  
AC: :33 so, come on! i can tell when something’s up!

She bucks into her hand and you swear you can hear her whimper.

CG: IT'S NOTHING I'M JUST UH.. GLAD TO SEE YOU...ERR, TALK TO YOU.  
AC: :33 aw karkitten! that’s so sw33t!  
Ok, that was it, You couldn’t take it anymore. You slide your hand into your jeans, which were get tighter and tighter by the moment, wresting with your morality.  
CG: YEAH, I KNOW.

she bucks into her hand, and takes her hand to- what was she? Was she sucking on her -own- breast? That was too fucking hot. . She also slides her panties off and spreads her legs after tossing them at the window. You’re surprised she can’t FEEL the glare you have on her in this moment. 

AC: :33 seriously, youre the cutest thing 

She brings a hand to slowly slide along her slit and then gently slips a finger inside herself, gently pumping it in and out. You get a bit lost in the moment and pretend just for a moment that it’s you making her make those perfect little pants, those delicious expressions. 

CG: UH YEAH… CUTE.  
AC: :33 you still don't believe me? you are pawsitively adorable! 

she moans, and even though you can’t hear it, you can see it in her face, and the way she bucks her hips against her fingers.

CG: WELL YOUF NOT SO BAD YOURSELF. 

You mistype the ‘your’ and wonder how she was able to type so effectively with only one hand. You wonder other things too, like how soft her skin would be, and how she must sound right now but, you don’t think you’ll dwell on that. 

AC: :33 aw karkat, you always know just what to say!

She crosses her legs and, by the way her body freezes up, you’re pretty sure she just climaxed. Which was just enough to push you right over the edge and you cum, softly mutter her name under your breath as you do. From the window, you can see her bring her hand to her lips and gently swirl her tongue over each digit.

AC: :33 seriously karkitty, how do you not have a girlfurend yet?  
CG: I GUESS I’M JUST, WAITING FOR THE RIGHT PERSON.

Which, you have decided, is her.


	4. Chapter 4

You snap out of your reminiscing quickly with a few snaps in front of your face from Gamzee.

 

“Bro, Nepeta just asked if you wanna watch a movie tonight at your sleepover.” He whispers into your ear as casually as possible. Which, considering this was Gamzee, wasn’t very casual at all.

 

“Wha- oh! Yes, Nep, I’d love to watch a movie. That sounds great.” You say quickly on a forced breathe.

 

She rolls her eyes “Always got your head in the clouds Karkitty? Well, I hope you’ll be able to concentrate better tonight. I have to get back to purractice, see ya boys!” She says as she pecks your lips and gives Gamzee a wave good bye. Walking off, you can’t help but eye the way her hips sway.

 

“Sure is something huh?” Gamzee pips up

 

“Something? She’s everything. Gamzee, I really like her. It almost hurts how much.”

 

“Well man, then you should probably tell the girl, I’m sure she’ll like you. You two are closer than close, there’s no motherfucking way she won’t.”

 

“Gamzee. There are so many ways this can go wrong.” You respond, your mind flicking through the various and plentiful ways she could turn you down. She could slap you in the face and just leave it at that or, worse yet, give you the old ‘let’s just be friends’ speech. That would hurt more than ever, because it meant you really didn’t have a chance.

 

Gamzee rolls his eyes and gives you a pat on the back that almost sends you sprawling “You’ll be just fine motherfucker. In fact, I think you’ll be just” oh god no, he wouldn’-“PURRFECT.” He says, bursting into laughter. You love your best friend like a brother but, really, he was such a clown sometimes.

 

You sigh, rubbing your temples before standing up, having heard the whistle to signify the start of practice once more. “Gamz, this is serious, I don’t know what I would do without Nepeta, she’s one of the few that actually listen to my bullshit on a regular basis, plus, I mean, what if she gets all, weirded out about it. And then, maybe the hugs stop and it just gets awkward? That would be just as bad, man. Damn, who the fuck decided it was a good idea to make her hot?” You finish up, exasperated. 

 

Gamzee simply chuckles and turns toward the coach, the rest of the team now huddled around him. “Listen up you good for fucking nothing shitstains, the last game of the year is coming up. Somehow, who the fuck knows why, you’ve managed not to lose a game so far. So far. And I’ll be damned if I let ‘her royal majesty’, Sofia Mann shove it in my face that we lost after such a winning streak. So, if any of you, have the GAWL to lose, you better believe I'm gonna shove my foot, so far up your ass, you can taste it, clear?” 

 

The group mumbles a mutual understanding and gets straight to work. You always had to work twice as hard as the others, if only to spite them when they commented on your stature. Thankfully, practice seems to fly by and soon, you're back in the locker room, changing out of your now sweaty uniform and back into you street clothes, a simple black t-shirt and jeans. You almost leave before you spot another of your friends, lacing up his two toned sneakers.   
“Hey, Sollux! I need some advice.” You call out, crossing to the other young man. Sollux was taller than you, honey blond hair and different colored eyes, with bags almost as deep as yours from coding all night. 

 

“Yeah, what’s up shitstain?” He smirks, taking his bag over his shoulder

 

“I need some advice about a um, girl. I mean, I hate to ask for this sort of thing but, hey, you got two girls and an Ampora, who am I to judge your technique?”

 

“Riiight, now, moving on, I’m gonna guess you’re talking about ‘little’ Nepeta?” He chuckles, mapping out her curves in the air.

 

You blush fiercely; extremely embarrassed that it was so obvious. “Yes, it’s about her just, shut up about it around ‘you-know-who’”

 

“Voldemort?”

 

“Shut up, you know who I’m talking about.”

 

“KK, don’t worry, just act natural, it’ll work out.” 

 

“If one more person says that I swear to god. Just, thanks for trying.” You slump a little, shuffling past Dave bickering on the phone with his brother. You knew   
Dirk was still upstate, how he always managed to get on Dave’s nerves from a distance, you’ll never know.   
Finally making your way out of the locker room, the first thing you see is Nepeta. She was apparently eagerly waiting for you outside all this time and, damn did she look just, DAMN.

 

She almost pounces on you, her short red sundress ruffling slightly “Took you long enough! What were you even doing in there fur so long?” She is pressed so tightly against you; you can feel her heartbeat through her chest. Somehow, she smells like what can only be described as sunshine. Yes you just had that thought and damn if you don’t regret it 

 

“Oh uh, I just had to talk to the honey blonde asshole in there, y’know.” You say casually, trying to keep your hands from wrapping around her waist. That bright look in her eye wasn’t exactly helping.

 

“You and Pawlux are so silly sometimes. Come on, we better hurry home befur mom gets there, you know how she is when I bring home furends.” She says with a slight grimace. 

 

Nepeta’s mother was…headstrong. And that was putting it nicely. She was a lovely woman, and she treated you like her own, and she was very accepting. Perhaps, a little too accepting sometimes.

 

“Yeah, sure, I guess. Um, are you sure about this whole, sleepover thing Neps, I mean, I like sleeping as much as the next guy but, the last time we did that we were just kids and-“

 

“Oh come on Karkitty, we’re just furends, nothing wrong about it! In fact, we’re best furends, furefur and efur and efur and efur and ef-“

 

“Ok! I get it! I-I mean, sorry, I get it. Let’s get going.” You say reluctantly, god, suddenly it felt twenty degrees hotter than it did a few moments ago.

 

Nepeta smiles and grabs your hand, dragging you out of the school as she sings something on a light breath, a sound you never seem to hear enough.

 

As you step outside, you can’t help but notice how the light catches on her eyes, it made her whole face seem so, soft.

 

It’s gonna be a long night.


	5. Karkat Vantas is a poor, poor bastard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the house!

The two of you walk down to the parking lot, somewhere along the way she decided to grab your hand and you decided not to pull away. Because of reasons. And she had really soft hands like, goddamn it’s not right for someone to be this soft and, fuck she smells really, really freaking goo- ok, now is not the time for those thoughts. No time, is the time for those thoughts, you are not allowed to have those thoughts period. But then again she does look pretty nice in that dres- FUCK.

 

“So, uh, Nepeta, what did you want to do tonight?” Because you sure as hell know what you want her to be doing and it starts with a capital Y-O-U. Sometimes you wonder what it would be like if the dumbass thoughts in your head actually came out of your mouth and then you become very grateful of the mind.

 

Nepeta looks up at you and gives the standard grin, her hand giving yours a light squeeze “Well, I was thinking we could grab a few blankets, get cozy on the couch, curl up nice and tight and” Make out, Make out, please for the love of Will Smith, say make out! “Watch some action mewvies until we fall asleep. Did you know Zombies vs. Strippers is an actual thing that exists?” You laugh to cover up the blush on your face and nod. “I guess I do now. Sounds like a good time for me uh-” You give her a playful punch on the arm “Old buddy of mine.” You have never in your entire friendship used the term ‘Old buddy of mine’ but for some reason your dumbass brain went with that. Thankfully, Nepeta doesn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary and simply punches you back “You got it pal!” she giggles. 

 

Wow, you really forgot how much her punches hurt. You are Karkat Vantas and you think this girl that’s half your size just dislocated your shoulder. 

 

You somehow get to her little green VW Bug (the Carkitty, as named in your honor) without any broken bones and wait for her to ruffle through her bag looking for her keys, only to remember she had them in her bra. You also resist the urge to ask if you could get them for her because you are an asshole but you are not a pervert. Well, no more of a pervert than any other sixteen year old. You’re pretty sure of that. Your bag gets thrown in the backseat alongside her own and you hop in the passenger seat quickly. She turns towards you as she buckles her belt. “Hey, Karkitty?” She’s looking up at you with those big hazel eyes and you swear you can feel a part of you melt.

 

“Yeah sweeee” Crap, no brain no, think of something “-den. Sweden. Because you’re um, neutral? Aw shit wait that Switzerland, I um” Nepeta promptly bursts into giggles and rolls her eyes “God, you’re so weird, I was just gonna ask if you called daddy or Kankri or someone yet, you should purrabably call befur we get home though.” And with that she presses the keys in, starts up and backs out of the parking lot. You had completely forgotten about your father actually, so you fumble to get your phone out of your back pocket and punch in your Dad’s number. 

 

It doesn’t take long for him to pick up, it was his break time just about. “Hello my spawn, and whatever could you be calling me about?” He answers and you can hear light chatter in the background “Hey dad, I’m staying at Nepeta’s tonight, so, I won’t be there when you get home I guess? I don’t fucking know, Nepeta was worried or something.” She glances over at the mention of her name and sticks her tongue out at him before resuming her way. Your father snickers on the other side of the line “Tell her ‘Daddy’ Vantas says hello. I still can’t get over the fact that stuck; she’s such a nice girl. You should marry her. Or rather, date her first, and then marry her. Maybe fit tapping that somewhere in there, but use a condom! Safety first Karkat, Safety first.” Ah yes, your father had such a way with words. Being a public speaker somehow didn’t affect the way he spoke to his sons but, you and your brother were rather used to it. It’s a bit hard NOT to be sarcastic when you speak to him. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll do that. So I can stay then?” you ask before he can babble on. “Huh, oh yeah sure, just be home before three tomorrow, or call if you want to stay later.” You say a quick “Yeah, ok, love you, bye.” But unfortunately were too late to cut off his final cry of “Be safe!” Which was loud enough for Nepeta to hear and giggle at. You swear the blush on your cheeks can’t get any worse.

 

Nepeta flinches slightly and rolls her shoulder “Furick, Karkat, would you mind rubbing out my shoulder once we get to the house? Actually my whole back hurts a pawful lot, could you give me a rub down?” Correction: NOW it can’t get any worse. With a clearing of the throat you look out the window and nod “Yes. Yeah, I’ll do that. What are friends for, right? No biggie. Nope, no big fucking deal.” Sometimes you wish you could shut your mouth around her, she always made the dumbest shit fall out your mouth with her stupid pretty everything. Damn her. 

 

She’s too busy with what seems to be her own thoughts to really make a note of your ramblings and just nods “Okay, thank you! I always did say you have magic fingers y’know. Your girlfurend is gonna be a lucky, lucky girl.”

 

It kind of hurt when she talked like that, it really did, but you suppose that’s your own fault. Back in middle school she had the biggest crush in the world on you, you knew she did, but you classified her as a friend, that’s all and you didn’t want anything more. That was until you realized how much you were in denial. She confessed to you one day and, being the asshole you are, you made a sarcastic comment that you regretted .1 seconds later and you still haven’t completely forgiven yourself for. She got over it. She got over you. Things went back to normal and the two of you just kept getting closer and closer, and you just kept seeing these beautiful parts of her that made you see, they weren’t just parts of her. They were the whole thing. She’s so damn beautiful it hurts.

 

“Karkat, you alright? You’ve been staring at me fur like, five minutes mow.” She asks as she pulls into the driveway, parking Carkitty and turning toward you. The way the light was hitting her made you wonder why Gamzee thought you had a chance in hell of getting with her, but you quickly pop out of those thoughts and nod. ”Fine, I’m fine, don’t worry about it, I’m cool.” You half-heartedly smile before you unbuckle yourself and step out of the car. Nepeta follows suit and the two of you walk up to the front of the house.

 

“Well, if you say so but, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I feel like you’re not telling me something and it makes me all kinds of worried you know. You shouldn’t keep things from your best furend, it’s just not right” She scolds you as she unlocks the front door and takes your hand to tug you inside. “Maybe I’ll tell you later okay? I just, I don’t want to bother you with my stupid shit.” You grumble out, still holding her hand even though you’re both already in the house. This seems to placate her and she leans up to kiss your cheek “You know it’s nefur a purroblem, now come on! Let’s go get changed fur the mewvies!” She grins, walking him up to her room. You suddenly realize you don’t have any pajamas with you . You’re about to say something, but she interrupts “Actually, could you rub my back furst? It really, really hurts today.” She frown a little as she flops onto the bed stomach down.

 

“Oh um, sure I guess.” You mutter, unsure exactly how to start with this “Wait, just let me-” she reaches under her bed and hands you a small bottle of Icy-Hot cream “This isn’t the furst time it hurts but, it’s really bad today. So, rub this in and I guess that’s really all to it. Oh and no peaking.” Before you can even respond, she lifts herself just enough off the bed to grab the hem of her dress and tug it over her head. 

 

Ok, in your defense you had no idea she was wearing shorts under the dress and so the strangled gurgle you made was totally excusable in every way. Because you are not a dork that makes those kinds of sounds. She holds the dress against her chest and points to her back “Thank you Karkitty~” she practically purrs that last line and you swear you must have pissed someone off because this is downright cruel.

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and fuck hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back. If you ever want to bug me btw my tumbr is tinysoftpaws


	6. Happy Cats and Happier Kats

Any other guy on the planet would have told her how he feels. Any other guy on the planet would have made a move if there was a half-naked girl practically in his lap. You of course are not any other guy in the world, so you do neither of these things and simply pop the cap of the icy-hot cream with shaking hands and take a small breath. “Um, where does it hurt, exactly?” Your voice is soft and you’re trying your best but it still cracks a little and once again makes you look like a dork. Because you are a dork. You have come to terms with this fact in the last two minutes or so, and realize you are not only A dork; you are THE biggest dork to have ever been. 

 

You’re a bit distracted by your thoughts when Nepeta moves to point out where her back was annoying her. “In the shoulders mostly, but then my lower back hurts when I sit too, so if you could do that fur me, I’d really owe you one Karkitty…” You tense a little at how wonderfully purred her words were but, nod slightly in understanding. The moment your fingers touch her, her entire boy relaxes and she lets out this shuddering sigh that makes you want to flip her around and kiss her, but then you’d have to stop touching her and she doesn’t seem to want that right now. You’re nervous, your fingers are shaking like crazy and yet she doesn’t look as if she notices at all. Your fingertips press into the soft skin of her shoulders as she lets out another sound that, to you, almost felt like a moan. The very thought of Nepeta moaning under your touch makes a certain part of you stir, but you push that line of thinking right out of your mind because there is no way in hell you’re getting hard from a massage that wasn’t even being given to you. You decide that it’s best to bring up some sort of conversation because if she kept making those types of noises you were going to lose it. “So…” You ramble off before something even pops into your head. “Uh, how long is your mom going to be out and fucking about?” Yeah, that sounded normal, your voice didn’t even freak out this time. 

 

“Oh, she’ll be out fur the rest of the break at least, she hardly efur gets time off you know that an- shit, that feels really good” she murmurs out the last bit on a content breath, so at least you know you’re doing well. An entire night alone with her, there was no getting around it, this girl had you wrapped around her finger and there wasn’t a thing to be done about it. On the one hand, you’re not completely sure how long you could put up with this, it was quite the feat, but then again, this was Nepeta, your best friend, the one your family treats as if she were your sister, the one who still pokes fun at you and with you and the one that makes you genuinely laugh like no one else can. And then, yet again, this was Nepeta, the girl who makes your heart pound and your head fuzzy, the one you daydream regularly and want to hold in a way that swept ‘platonic’ straight under the rug. It was a little hard to concentrate with the way she was practically squirming beneath you, so your mind stuck with a few of the latter thoughts. Your hands travel downwards and before you know you’re barely two inches from that lovely rump that clogged your fantasies. She had to know what she was doing to you, there was no way she couldn’t realize how much of a fucking mess of hormones you became around her.

 

The plus of her being on her stomach was she didn’t have to see how glazed over your eyes became when you stared at her ass or the fact that, yes, you were getting a little turned on, the downside was no matter how much you wanted to there was no chance of you touching her, you are a gentlemen goddamn it. Eventually she starts to get up and shoots a lazy grin your way, hand still clutching her dress to her chest. “Thanks Karkat, you’re such a sweetie, you know that? I swear, I don’t know what I’d do without you!” She giggles and leans over to press the softest of kisses to your cheek, which in turn flare up red at the touch. She was awfully good at making you blush, you had to hand it to her. “It’s not a problem you know. I’m always happy to help with this sort of shit.” You mumble slightly, keeping your legs firmly crossed. The last thing you needed was her finding the little problem you had going on there. “Aw, Karkitty! That’s the cutest thing I think I’ve efur heard you say! “She moves closer and gently nuzzles her cheek against your own, making you very happy you chose to say that. For once your brain actually pulled through, go figure. “Now close your eyes, I need to put my stuff back on, ok?” 

 

“Huh? O-oh, yeah, sure, right.” You close your eyes, arguing with yourself on whether or not it was worth the risk to sneak a peek. You’re going to imagine it either way, no helping that. In the end, you decide against it, you were struggling as it is no need to make that worse. Soon enough you feel her hand tap you on the shoulder and she’s fully dressed again. You barely had enough time to think before she was pulling you up again, tugging you towards the door “Come on, I was thinking we could play Flip Cup, there’s some beer in the fridge. It’ll be fun, purromise!” You’re not completely sure how great of an idea that is. You and Nepeta started the whole drinking thing back in middle school with a sip of beer and a sense of feeling very grown up. You still do it occasionally but, it’s more just because you can than anything else, you never drink enough to do anything too stupid anyway “Nepeta, last time we played flip cup I ended up drunk as hell and you were bone sober.” She rolls her eyes as the two of you descend the stairs. “Oh please, ok, fine, how about Black or Red? I don’t think you know that one yet, right?” You did not in fact know that game. And your curiosity gets the best of you.

 

For some odd reason’, Nepeta always knew the weirdest games. Though, with all the internet surfing the both of you do you’re surprised you don’t know more. “Fine, how do we play?” She smiles in delight at the fact she broke you and continues into the kitchen, pulling out supplies for the oncoming game. “Easy, one player holds the cards and the other player guesses red or black. If the guesser is correct then the person holding the cards drinks, if the guesser is wrong then they drink.” She hands you a now full cup and scurries over to the drawer to get out the cards. It seemed simple enough, but nothing with Nepeta was ever simple. You look dully into the cup and walk with her to the table to set up the game. “Ok, so, furst we split the deck…” She hands you the cards “And then you pick a card!” Reluctantly you pull out a red queen and set it down next to you. “Guess?” you mutter over to her. 

 

“Black!” She chirps brightly, to which you shake your head. She shrugs and drinks down a few gulps before motioning to take the deck. You hand it to her and the next half hour is twiddled away on this silly game. It’s filled with stupid jokes and laughter and flushed cheeks and cursing, and you can’t say you’d rather be anywhere else. Before you know it, you’re both drunk and she keeps dropping the cards so you guess that means it’s time for a draw. “Karkitty…” She murmurs quietly, her mind still trying to catch up with her mouth as she stands up and takes your hand once again. “We’re gonna watch a mewvie.” She says on a light slur, to which you simply nod. You’re pulled onto the couch and plopped down a few moments later, a very tipsy Nepeta falling over on you in a fit of giggles. Had you been a little more sober, you would have probably been freaking the hell out but since you’re not, you simply draw your arms around her and laugh a little yourself. “I don’t think you can turn on the TV with your mind so, you better get the remote.” Your voice came out much softer than you intended and- shit, is she blushing? She’s blushing and wow that made your stomach do a backflip and fall down a flight of stairs. With a slightly goofy nod she reaches above your head to get before mentioned remote, landing you with a face full of Nepeta cleavage. 

 

No matter how drunk you were, there was no way you couldn’t react to that, and you let out a very high pitched squeak that you hope to god she didn’t hear. She returns to you and lazily lays her head on your chest as she flips on the television, "I wanna watch a horror mewvie." She says, handing the remote over to you "Pick one out fur me please..." She has the cutest of expressions on her face and you can't help yourself from smiling at that small blush along her skin .You clear your throat and nod, "Sure thing, um," you fumble with the remote a bit before you can get one set up, "alright, there, does that suit your high class crappy cgi horror movie tastes?" She laughs and wraps her arms over your shoulders, "Anything you pick out fur me is purfect Karkat, thank you." 

 

Nepeta makes this odd movement of trying to move closer to you but, considering she's literally on top of you, she settles for nuzzling her cheek against you. "Karkat, did I efur tell you how much I apurreciate you as a furend?" She cuddles you close "Beclaws I do, I really don't know what I'd do without you..." Your heart now feels as if it's been stabbed and each word she adds just stomps it into the ground a little more but you keep smiling, for her. "I don't know what I' do without you either Neps.” 

 

You give her a sort of awkward pat on the back that seems to placate her for the time being. The movie was every bit as horrible as the title made it sound (Sharktopus) but she kept laughing at the fakeness of the blood and fake tentacles, shifting every so often atop you. She tended to make these really adorable purr-like sounds that had your stomach in knots, and you can see in her face that she’s starting to drift off, so you gently pet the back of her neck as her fingers curl in your shirt. 

 

Bleary eyes open and she looks at him with a familiar fondness. "You're really warm, Karkitty..." She murmurs, fingers interlacing with his own. "I like that." She states simply, the tiniest of sleepy smiles on her lips. You’re not completely sure what sparked the next event, whether it be the beer, the closeness or something else you’ll never know, but for some odd reason she brings her hand to your cheek and kisses you. It’s miles away from being a friendly peck, and you can’t say you mind a bit. Her lips are just as soft as you always imagined her scent even better with the hot flush of skin and you can feel her tongue snaking shyly along your lower lip. Deciding it was now or never, you lean in and accept the kiss for all it’s worth, bringing your hands up to wrap around her waist and explore the curves you’ve only dreamed about.

 

But just as soon as it started, she pulls away and lay herself back down on your shoulder, warm breath on the crook of your neck as she falls asleep almost immediately. “G’night Karkat…” She murmurs in half sleep, leaving you alone to wonder with the fuck just happened.  
“Good night Nepeta.”


	7. Chapter 7

To put it very simply, you were freaking out. Your heart was racing a mile a minute and you swear her can hear your headache at this point. Nepeta, of course, was deep in dream land and didn’t have to worry about all the consequences her actions just had on you. What if it was just the drinking? What if she wakes up tomorrow, realizes she wants nothing to do with you, and never speaks to you again? Or, worse yet, what if she decides the two of you never could happen, that the kissed proved to her that she was never going to be interested in you as more than a friend. You’d rather have a lifetime of maybes than a definite no. Or would you? You’re not completely sure what you’re feeling right now. 

 

You love Nepeta to death, a lifetime of bonding made that what it is, and though, yes, you’ve always wanted to kiss her, you had known this girl since you both could barely talk; you were raised within feet of her. Ever so gently, you raise a hand to pet through her hair, remembering back to when you two were small and would take naps together. Why did stupid hormones have to mess everything up? Because although this girl in your lap was adorable and sweet, this young woman was possibly the sexiest thing you’ve see or ever will see. And this feels like so much more than a simple highschool ‘I want to tap that’, it’s something no one your age should have to feel for another person yet, it went beyond infatuation. You were head over fucking heels for this damn girl whose breath against your skin felt right. 

 

‘Oh just fuck me. Fuck this, fuck you, fuck this couch, fuck the ceiling, fuck that cat in the corner, but most of all fuck Nepeta Fucking Leijon with her perfect kisses and stupid wonderful voice.’ You think to yourself angrily, or, well as angrily as you could with a sleeping girl atop you. Which as it turns out isn’t very angrily at all, so you simply squeeze your arms around her and hold her tight, your face nuzzled in the scent of her hair. No matter what happened in the morning, you could settle for just having her here with you now. You drift off slowly to the sound of her breathing, your own personal lullaby. 

 

By the time you wake up, there are few things you notice. The first is that the warm, soft presence that had been keeping you comfortable all night is gone, the second is that it’s raining harder than you’d ever heard before. With a bit of reluctance, you stand up and stretch yourself out, looking around for wherever Nepeta could be. She was always a bit of a morning person and after last night, you wouldn’t be surprised if she was off distracting herself with something or another. 

 

You’re still a bit groggy as you make your way into the kitchen, hearing a few sounds coming from the room. Nepeta stands on bare feet as she pads around from the stove to the counter, the smell of breakfast in the air and an old but reliable apron around her body. Sucking in a breath, you take a step forward, meaning to tap her on the shoulder, but you end up catching her when she was turning, making her bump into your chest “Oh! Karkat, you’re up early. Usually it takes furefur to wake you up!” She smiles sweetly, the small action going straight to the knot in your stomach. “Right, well um, Nepeta, about last night-“

 

“I had a pawful lot of fun with you! I don’t know why we don’t do that more often. I can’t remempurr much after the game but, I think I was happy.” She says cheerily, dumping scrambled eggs onto a paper plate. She didn’t even remember, all that worrying and she didn’t even react. The sigh that leaves your chest is one for the history books, and you respond by giving her a pat on the shoulder and a halfhearted smile. “Yeah, we had so much fucking fun, well, at least, I was enjoying it.” You nod and figure you’ll get out of her way, walking over to the table to sit down. Though she might not remember it, you sure as hell did, and you can’t stop yourself from letting your mind wander as she works. You wonder if other parts of her are as soft as her lips were, in fact, you could practically feel the skin of her neck beneath your touch as you kiss your way down to her shoulders, enjoying the way she would wriggle beneath you. Maybe you’d go lower, making your kisses trail all the way down her sternum before letting them touch those perfect breasts you craved, fingers moving soothingly over her soft midsection to her hips. She’d be whining with lust when your lips found her inner thigh and just as you’re about to move up she'd whisper, no, she’d beg your name out and you’d finally, FINALLY, get to feel her sweet, littl-

 

“Karkat, are you alright? You’re kind of, uh, drooling.” Nepeta giggles as she places a plate in front of you. You quickly wipe off your mouth and try not to blush as you dig into the food. Right, she’s still fully dressed, you’re still a dork, and the two of you are just friends. Ish. You’re not completely sure if you could stick with that label now that you know how honeyed and warm her kisses were. And to think you’d been settling for cheek pecks all this time. Nepeta notices that the silence was more uncomfortable than not and decides to speak up a bit.

 

“Hey, since it’s raining and all, do you wanna just, stay here again? I mean, I know you live next door but, ok, honestly? I like having you in the house, I hate being lonely, and you know how loud it usually is around here, its’ weird being so…quiet. I think I still have some of your spares if you want to change, and we could have a whole mewvie marathon or, something.” She finishes off and looks at you with a sheepish grin. Now how exactly were you supposed to say no to that face? As you nod she lets out one of most perfect and happy squeaks you’ve ever heard in your life, and you know you’re going to have a hard time. You realize you’re probably going to have to talk to her about the kiss sometime, but that time is not now. 

 

“I just, have to use the bathroom real quick, alright?” You say as you get up, making a beeline for the room as you try to find your phone in your pocket, typing out to the first person you think could help you right now. And that’s only because they were twice as big of a loser as you if not more. 

 

CG: KANKRI I HAVE AN EMERGENCY AND FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE PLEASE DON’T LECTURE ME ABOUT IT  
KANKRI: Well, y9u're awake pretty early s9 I'll assume that this is actually imp9rtant. G9 ahead Karkat, what's wr9ng?  
CG: I NEED GIRL ADVICE.  
KANKRI: What  
CG: GIRLS, YOU KNOW, THEY’RE SOFT AND NICE AND SMELL GOOD, AND ARE OVERALL GOOD IN GENERAL.  
KANKRI: Well, yes, I kn9w what a girl is Karkat 6ut, why are y9u c9ming t9 me f9r this? I'm n9t even in the c9untry right n9w! The 9nly reas9n I'm n9t g9ing int9 m9re 9f a lecture right n9w is the signal is h9rri6le here.  
CG: SHOOSH, OK, IT’S LIKE THIS, YOU KNOW NEPETA RIGHT? WHO AM I KIDDING OF COURSE YOU KNOW NEPETA THAT WAS A STUPID QUESTION.  
KANKRI: Ah, yes, the Leij9n girl, I 6elieve father finds the r9mantic relati9nship 6etween the tw9 9f y9u very amusing. I can't say I disagree.  
CG: FORGET IT, ANYWAY, LAST NIGHT WE WERE DRINKING AND I GUESS SHE’S MORE OF A LIGHT WEIGHT THAN I REMEMBER. BEFORE YOU ASK, WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING CRAZY, JUST WATCHED MOVIES ON THE COUCH  
CG: DON’T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST  
KANKRI: While there is s9 much I c9uld 6e telling y9u 9ff f9r, I'll let it slide f9r the purp9se 9f letting y9u finish. Where exactly did y9u need my help?  
CG: I WAS GETTING TO THAT! OK, SO, SHE WAS FALLING ASLEEP ON ME, AND I WAS JUST THINKING SHE LOOKED REALLY CUTE AND THEN SHE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT ME BEING WARM AND THEN, WELL  
KANKRI: Karkat did y9u trigger that girl  
CG: NO, SHUT UP! SHE KISSED ME OK? IT WAS REALLY NICE AND, I’VE WANTED TO DO THAT FOR AGES BUT, SHE WAS DRUNK SO, DID IT COUNT? AM I REAING TOO MUCH IN TO THIS? SHOULD I BRING IT UP?  
KANKRI: Well Karkat, alc9h9l can s9metimes make individuals’ m9re truthful, and s9metimes it just makes them stupid. Y9u're g9ing t9 have t9 trust y9urself little 6r9ther, I 6elieve in y9u. H9wever, d9n't mess anything up t99 6adly with that girl, she's like a sister t9 me. Which I supp9se w9uld make the tw9 9f y9u having relati9ns a 6it strange. Hm. P9int is, f9ll9w y9ur heart 9r s9mething. I think this was g99d 6r9therly advice. Um, let’s see, 9h, yes!  
KANKRI: 6e Safe.

 

Ah yes, it seems your Dad’s wonderful speech skills passed down to at least one of you. 

 

CG: RIGHT. OK, HAVE FUN WITH YOUR MISSONARY WORK KANKLES.  
KANKRI: First 9f all, d9n't call me that, I pr9mise t9 have as much fun as I can here. I'm d9ing G9d's w9rk after all. 6ye Karkat.

 

That went a lot faster than expected, Kankri was always one to talk your ear off. Maybe he’s mellowed out a bit since he left. You can only hope. Nepeta knocks on the door and opens it just a crack to hand you your clothes “Hey there silly Kitty, you better get changed befur the mewvie starts, Lifetime is having a marathon of those cheesy romantic comedies you love.” You grab the clothing and smile “Great, the only thing better is that I’m watching it with you” You comment quickly. Her cheeks flare up red and she stammers out a small response before sprinting away to change her own clothes. For some reason, leaving her red faced gave you an alarming sense of satisfaction, though it could just be because she was the one who usually caused scarlet cheeks. You’ll have to do it more often, it might make confessing to her a little bit easier. 

 

There was only one way you were going to do that though and it was going to be romantic and perfect and she’d love every moment of it. You fire off a quick text to Kanaya before scrambling into your clothes, a simple pair of pajama pants and a t shirt that Nepeta bought you that said “I’m with crabby” and had an arrow pointing to your face. It was way too big on your skinny frame, but you didn’t mind because it meant she was thinking of you.

 

Once you’re all changed and ready to go, you walk out to the living room, only to find Nepeta already curled up on herself as usual, but the was one thing that made your eyes widen: her outfit. Nepeta was prone to wearing large clothing that engulfed in fabric, big sweaters, baggy pants, even her dresses were flowy and had comfortable written all over them. So then where the hell did she get that nightgown? The one she was wearing right now was curve hugging and hardy had enough material to cover up the essentials. You don’t even realize you’re moving toward her until your ass hits the cushions and she moves to lie next to you and covers the two of you in blanket. You’re trying your best to cover up the growing stiffness in your loins when she moves and reveals a little more cleavage and a bit more leg. 

 

‘Dead puppies, math tests, Kankri singing in the shower, dead puppies, math tests, Kankri singing in the shower, dead puppies, math tests, Kankri singing in the shower.’ You think to yourself, trying to rid yourself of images of Nepeta fucking Leijon. “Oh my gosh, Karkitty, look at her fureaking face, that is the fakest orgasm face I think I’ve efur seen in my life. Is she crying? Is she laughing?” She twists her own face in a mock imitation of the one on screen before bursting into giggles. 

 

You sigh and nod “I don’t know short stack but it somehow made it into the final cut, so, I’m not really sure where I was going with this. I think she’s actually crying now, because she just figured out he’s cheating on her, or, wait, they were never together? Lifetime movies are freaking weird.”

 

Nepeta sticks her tongue out at you and laughs “But you love them, I know you do! Also, don’t call me short stack, I’m not short, the rest of you are just a bunch of tall fureaks. Don’t you know it’s illegal to be taller than me? I should throw you in purrison right meow.” She leans up and presses the cutest little kiss to the corner of your mouth “But I like you, so I won’t.”

 

You clear your throat and nod. “Yeah, well, I’d hate to get punished for something as stu- silly as that.” You mumble, leaning down to kiss her forehead and just letting your lips rest there for a bit before pulling back. She rolls her eyes and nuzzles you. “You’re so stiff all the time you need to learn to relax!” She says, pushing you back ever so slightly as she uses your thighs as a pillow, thankfully staying away from the problem you were facing. Your fingers gently wade through her hair, making her almost purr in delight as you speak “I’m fine just how I am Nep, don’t worry about it”

 

It’s times like these you wish you really weren’t so stiff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, hope you enjoy. i really appreciate feedback, so please, comment freely!


	8. Sometimes even wet cats can be happy

The two of you are content to spend the rest of the day like that; she curled up next to you as the rain pitter pats on the windows, breathe perfectly warm against you as you watch the movie. You find your eyes wandering more to the way her cheeks flush ever so slightly when she’s this relaxed and, taking a bit of a chance, you slowly run your thumb across it. She giggles a bit, but makes no movement to stop you and your heart swells with fluster. You give it another faint pet and reveal that her cheeks are almost as soft as her lips. That thought alone makes you grin with the fact that you had kissed her, and it was everything you wanted it to be: passionate, consenting, and completely and utterly Nepeta. But, apparently it wasn’t nearly as good as you thought because she didn’t remember it. At least you got to do it once. Nepeta’s been one of your closest friends since the two of you were still in diapers, she’s poured her heart out to you and you’ve always been willing to do the same, so why the hell couldn’t you work up the nerve to tell her how much she means to you? And to top it all off, you are her best friend, so wanting more feels a bit selfish. You’re broken out of this train of thought once you realize she’s moving.

 

“Uh, hey, where you off to?” You ask as she gets up. She points to the back door.

 

“I almost furgot to feed Leon, you know how she gets when she’s hungry. She’s purrably off hunting in the rain like usual; she’s such a silly kitty.” She giggles and you swear your heart is going to pound out of your chest. “I’ll be right back, alright?” She scurries off and you figure you might as well take this opportunity to consult your self-proclaimed ‘best bro’ on the matters’ of a certain girl’s heart.

 

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering terminallyCapricous [TC] –  
CG: GAMZEE  
CG: GAMZEE I KNOW YOU’RE THERE TEXT ME BACK COME ON SERIOUSLY  
TG: WeLl hEy tHeRe  
TG: I TaKe iT YoU AnD NePeTa hAvE BeEn gOiNg jUsT FiNe tHeN?  
CG: I’M FLOUNDERING AND I THINK SHE REALLY CAN’T GET ANY HOTTER  
CG: IF SHE DOES I MIGHT HAVE TO JUMP OUT A WINDOW AND INTO THE RAIN TO COOL OFF  
TG: So yOu tOlD HeR HoW YoU FeLt?  
CG: UH  
TG: DuDe...  
CG: SHUT UP THIS IS MUCH HARDER THAN IT SOUNDS  
TG: ShE'S ObViOuSlY HeAd oVeR TaIl fOr yOu, I DoN'T SeE WhAtS HaRd aBoUt iT  
CG: AND HOW EXACTLY DO YOU KNOW THAT?  
TG: I DoN'T KnOw, My cLoWn sEnSe iS TiNgLiNg  
CG: RIGHT  
CG: I WAS THINKING OF CONFESSING TO HER AT VRISKA’S PARTY  
CG: THAT’S NOT TOO FAR OFF, RIGHT?  
CG: AND KNOWING HER, SHE’D NEVER MISS A PARTY  
TC: I DoN'T SeE WhY YoU DoN'T TeLl hEr rIgHt nOw bUt, WhAtEvEr fLoAtS YoUr bOaT BrOmIgO.  
CG: I WANT IT TO BE ROMANTIC AND SHIT  
CG: I WANT TO CONFESS AND THEN SHE GETS THIS LOOK ON HER FACE AND FALLS INTO MY ARMS, Y’KNOW?  
CG: BUT I GUESS IN THE END I KINDA JUST WANT HER.  
TC: Aw  
CG: YOU SHUT YOUR DIRTY MOUTH  
CG: OH SHIT I THINK SHE’S COMING BACK, GOTTA GO  
\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering terminallyCapricous [TC] –  
TC: GoOd lUcK BeSt mOtHeRfUcKiNg fRiEnD

 

You hear the slam of the back door as well as the pitter patter of Leon's paws against the linoleum, so you were expecting Nepeta when she came back to the couch. What you weren't expecting was her to be soaked wet and pissed off. If that nightgown didn't hide much before, it sure as hell didn't now. You're staring, but you can't really help yourself.  
"Wh-what happened?"

 

Nepeta grumbles and slumps against you. "Apurrently, Leon didn't want to come in." She looks up at you and gives you the patented 'Leijon Kitty Eyes'. "Can you get me some dry clothes Karkitty?" she purrs sweetly.

 

Again, you can't say no to that face. You roll your eyes as you get up. "Sure, whatever, I'll be right back, okay?" You give her a lazy smile and start to climb the stairs; making a note to get her something warm. 

 

"Thank you Karki-i-i-achoo!" she sniffles and rubs her cheeks on her palms "Bleh, I've been feline sick lately and now I'm sick and cold. Whoo." She falls back on the couch, head in her hands

 

You make it to her room, after all you'd been there a million times and you'd probably go a million more. Heading straight for the drawers once you get there, you pick her something out, blushing at the surprising amount of lace you find in those drawers. You didn't really think her the type for frilly underwear but, hey, you're far from complaining. You sneak a glance out the window as you pass it to get her a pair of socks; you knew that you could see into her window from yours (obviously) but you didn't know she could see into yours too.

 

==> Nepeta, proceed to be pissed off at your cat

 

Oh believe me you are. Stupid fluffy monster, if you didn't love her so much she'd be dog food right now. You sigh softly to yourself, unable to find a single good thing that came out of this. Why hasn't he made a move on you yet? 

 

Maybe, you scared him off with the nightgown, it was a bit revealing compared to the things he normally saw you in. Or maybe this was weird for him, the two of you were raised side by side, you suppose it would be normal for you to be seen as a sister to him. You sneeze again and frown at yourself; you weren't unattractive, were you? You were a little soft in the middle and maybe your hair was a bit frizzy but, you looked pretty good over all, right? So why wasn't he falling at your feet yet? It's not like he didn't have the chance! You think he feels the same way, but then again, you thought that a few years back too.

 

Ugh, you really couldn't take being rejected like that again, you know he's matured since then but, still, a rejection is a rejection. Maybe you should just ween yourself off of him, find a new crush (as f you haven't been trying), and completely forget the silly notion of him and you being together. "This is so stupid!" You grumble to yourself, because you couldn't do it. You couldn't forget about Karkat fucking Vantas. Thankfully, the sound of 'Karkat fucking Vantas' walking down the stairs break you out of your self loathing session as you sit up to greet him.

 

He has the most perfect blush on his face, just from picking out your things for you. Adorable. "Hey um, here." He says, tossing you the items. You had to admit, he really was cute; he even made sure your bra matched your panties. YOU don't even do that. 

 

As he sits you lean over to place a small peck to his cheek and add a quick "Thank you Karkitty." that makes his blush deepen. Whether it be from fluster or uncomfortablness, you'll never know. You still like making him blush though. "Alright, don't peak or anything..." You murmur as you pull the now soaked garment off of your body. You think you caught him off guard, you hope you caught him off guard, because he made this tiny groan-gurgle sound that he probably thought you couldn't hear. His eyes are closed tight once you turn around, and you proceed to take off the rest of your clothes before slipping into your undies. You turn back to him and walk a little closer to him. You wave your hand in front of his face, just to make sure he really wasn't looking, and let a little smirk fall onto your lips. This is probably the closest you're ever going to be to being naked with him, he already blushes when you're just revealing more than usual; you wonder what he would do if you just, pounced on him.

 

"Uh, can I open my eyes yet or....?" Right, you still had to get dressed. You pick up the fuzzy pajama pants he got for you and pull them up your freckled legs. Damn you had a lot of freckles, you should learn to use sunscreen more. You wiggle yourself into your top as well, fopping about the overy large flannel sleeves as well. You look around and unbutton a couple of the top buttons; you totally weren't doing that for him, the sweater kittens just need to breathe sometimes. 

 

"Yeah I'm done..." you say as soon you're done, flopping down next to him to pull on your socks. He gives you a shaky smile and then hesitates before grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around your small frame, surprising you with how caring he can actually be sometimes. "I can't believe I got fureaking sick." You mumble against his chest, resting your forehead there. 

 

"Don't worry, I'll take of you." He speaks quietly, but surely, into your hair. Of course he had to be warm, and understanding and loving and all the little things that added up to be Karkat. When he holds you a bit tighter, a blush runs its' way across your cheeks and you bashfully say a small "Thank you." against him. You're pretty sure he already knows you're thankful for him just being there. 

 

==> Karkat, care for the sick girl.

 

Nepeta's always been a bit stubborn when it came to be taken care of; she was a self proclaimed "strong independent kitty-cat that don't need man", and of course fought you every step of the way when you said she needed to stay in bed. 

 

"Karkitty no, I can make my own soup it's fine! You're gonna catch it too..." She protests as you walk into the kitchen. "I'm fine, okay? I can compurrletely handle a little co-o- acho!" she squeaks a small sneeze into her sleeve and frowns at herself, crossing her arms over her chest as she snuggles in her burrito-like blanket.

 

"Nepeta, shoosh, I'm making you some soup and getting you some tissues. I'm not gonna get sick, the Vantas blood is strong in this one." You give her a reassuring smile and open the can of soup. Leon hears the sound of a can being opened and immedietly rushes to your side. You then proceed to try and make soup with a fluff ball around your ankles, and even with your lack of culinary skill, you somehow manage to get it warm and not set the rest of the kitchen on fire. Ten to you Karkat Vantas. You go Karkat Vantas.

 

You come back to the couch with a small bowl and a cup of orange juice. "Drink up, you'll need your fluids, ok? I don't need you dying on me." She cracks a bit of a smile and you feel a little more proud of that than you should. 

 

She finishes eating quickly, a little happier than before. "Thanks Karkat, I really apurreciate it." Her cheeks are on the flushed side, so, just to be sure, you do a little trick her mom taught you when you were little. You lean down and place you lips against her forehead, not really kissing it but, just making sure she didn't have a fever. 

 

"You're burning up." You state simply as you pull away, placing your hand on her cheek. It was weird to see her so fragile like this, it was common for her to kick ass and take names on a daily basis; the sight of a flushed faced Nepeta purrito made it almost feel like you were intruding on something. "Do you need anything?" You start to stand "I think I can get more blankets if you w-"

 

She grabs your sleeve, looking everywhere in the room but you. "Could you just, sit with me? Please." She says clearly but quietly. You smile and nod, sitting back down and pulling her into a hug.

 

"Hey Nepeta, I think I know what'll make you feel better..." You smile slyly and chuckle, looking down at her. She looks back up at you and quirks a brow. 

 

"Oh yeah? What?" You lean in very close and whisper something you probably haven't said to her since middle school:

 

"The tickle monster slowly sneaks up on the mighty huntress and... attacks!" You runs your fingers up her sides, making her dissolve into a fit of giggles, squirming underneath you. There were very few people who knew it, but Nepeta was the most ticklish person ever.

 

"Ah! Ka-Kar ki-itty, I f-feel so betrayed!" She squeaks through her snickers, looking up at you with a bright look in her eye. 

 

"The tickle monster waits for no man! Or pretty girl in this case." You smirk back at her, tickling at a certain spot at the back of her sides that you know makes her scrunch up into a pile of laughter. After a few minutes of making her roll around on the couch, you finally retreat your hands back and give her a quick kiss to the forehead. "Feeling better?" You ask triumphantly, seeing that her smile wasn't fading. 

 

She nods and gives you a quick glance before pulling you into a hug. "Of course I am. You're here." 

 

Yeah, sometimes it does feel a little selfish to want more than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, comments are appreciated and thank you for reading. I promise to update earlier next time maybe probably not.


	9. The chapter where shit goes down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for light smut.

Nepeta feels much happier after the two of you are nice and cuddle close and, you had to admit, you didn't exactly want to leave her, she was warm and soft and you had to admit you loved having her so close to you, even if she was constantly blowing into a tissue. You probably spent hours just watching and poking fun at tv movies, finding the flaws in the horror plots, fixing the not-so-happy endings in some of the romances, even arguing playfully over who should have ended up with who. It was times like these it felt like the two of you were how you always were: A couple of childhood friends that relied on each other more than you'd both like to admit. Every so often though, she reminds you that things aren't as innocent as you'd like them to be; her cheek nuzzling against your shoulder, the way she doesn't hesitate to wrap you in the blanket with her when she gets cold; even the sound of her laugh told you that 'just friends' would be a hard option to come by. 

 

Nevertheless, you are the best 'best friend' ever dammit and you are going to take perfect care of her in every single way. You didn't really notice but, you were holding her a bit tighter against your chest; She squirms in your grip and lets out a soft giggle "Karkat, I'm not a baby, I don't need to be swaddled!" She bops your nose and unwraps herself from the blanket "I'm gonna go use the bathroom and grab a couple cough drops, put some tea on fur me will you?" She doesn't even wait for you to respond before she says a stuffy-nosed "Thank you" and scurries off. With a sigh you stand up and make your way to the kitchen.

 

You were coming on too strong, you knew you were, you just wanted her all to yourself and that wasn't right. You've always known you loved her, but in a 'I'd die for you' kind of way, not the 'I want to grow old and die with you' way that you've been discovering more and more in the past couple months. Within a few minutes, you have the water on the stove and start looking through the cabinets with a slight smirk on your face; The Leijon women were all on the short side, so they always put their things on the lower shelves in the kitchen. What would the main character of a romcom do? Ok no that was a horrible train of thought that would land you with a slap to the face at the very least if you're lucky, because as you know from experience, things in movies never work out well in real life. How about, what would someone who wasn't a complete failure at matters of the everything do? There we go, much better. Still pretty unrealistic but better. This wasn't going to work, you're a complete flustered wreck around her when you're not being a dork, and she's just so fucking wonderful. 

 

"Ok," you mumble quietly, talking to yourself (yet another quality that SCREAMS boyfriend material) "I could keep it simple and just confess my undying love and affection to every thing she does. Yeah, there is no way that can go wrong. Damnit, why is this so hard? Why is it so fucking difficult to say 'Nepeta, I love-" You're cut off by a certain Nepeta padding into the kitchen, smiling tiredly.

 

"Love what Karkat?" She asks innocently, going over to one of the cabinets to retrieve mugs for the tea. Alright brain, you've failed us before, you can redeem yourself. GO BRAIN GO. "Your tea pot. It's um. Adorable." Nice save brain, not the best, but it'll do. The teapot in question was a Hello Kitty plastered thing that Meulin brought her from her last trip to wherever the hell it was she went, it was always different, probably Japan or something considering the gift. 

 

"I know right? Usually Mew gets me the crappiest presents that break within two days, but it's really held up nicely" She holds out two boxes to you "Chameowmile or English Breakfast?" Her voice is much brighter than it was before, even though she sounds a bit stuffed up still. 

 

"Cha'meow'mile" You drawl, pushing the teapot over her way. Her eyes light up and a large smile covers her face when you poke the bit of fun at her accent, she always enjoyed when you did cat-themed puns. Before you know it, you have a very happy Nepeta wrapping her arms over your shoulders and a small kiss-lick is placed on your cheek. "Kitten-kisses fur catpuns." She reminds you. You freeze up, it'd been years since you played that particular game, back when the little kisses grossed you both out and you would chase one another around the yard giving them. Now that you're older, you feel silly for never not liking them, and bend down to return one to her, right on the corner of her jaw. It's obvious you caught her by surprise, but she smiles anyway, nodding slowly to herself as she pours the tea.

 

"You know Karkat, I really owe you one fur taking care of me. The last time somepawdy did that fur me, I was still in elementary school." Carefully, she blows the tea cool and takes a tiny sip before looking off to the side. "And maybe... you can take care of me when I get better too...?" Her throat is cleared and she looks up at you with those soft hazel green eyes that make your knees wobbly. "Would that be alright?"

 

You're so caught up in your thoughts that you almost forget to respond, nodding quickly and goofily "Y-Yeah! I can do that, you don't need to ask I mean, I'm not that much of an asshat, why wouldn't I take care of you?" Shit. You're blushing and rambling and you can't seem to stop. "Plus, you're like, really easy to take care of, and you're really happy with the little stuff and you sometimes do cute things that um, are nice." You force a smile on your face despite the fact you want to crawl under a rock. "So, don't worry about it," you give her an incredibly stupid thumbs up and mumble something about being 'best friends forever' before losing yourself in your tea in order to rectify the situation. Sometimes you're really an idiot, but thankfully Nepeta never seemed to mind how stupid your comments were. 

 

As expected, she snickers at your rambling and continues sipping her tea. "Either way, I still owe you one." She refills her mug and starts walking out of the kitchen. "Would you mind hanging out in my room fur a while? The couch is nice but it's not exactly the most comfurtable place to lay down." It's not as if you could say no, so you follow her up the stairs and back to the bedroom. "I don't see why we didn't just come here in the furst place actually." 

 

"Because you were on the couch and I couldn't resist coddling the fuck out of you, that's why, you think smugly to yourself. Before long, you're both laying head to foot on her bed, the atmosphere confortable and familiar; you wished you did this more, just hanging about with her in her room, it was nice. No, you won't lie, it was better than nice; she was one of the people you trusted most in this world, and the fact she could still tolerate you after all this time was just, well, perfect. "So..." You sigh lazily into the air.

 

"So...?" She answers back, rolling onto her side. "Karkat, you know you still haven't told me what's eating at you; I know you, you're not going to tell me beclaws you don't want me to worry or something silly like that, and then you're just going to make me annoy you until you fess up." She pokes at your calve "So, fess up."  
You roll your eyes, leaning your chin into your crossed arms. "Nep, there's nothing wrong! I'm fine." The truth of the matter is you are so far from fine that you are now a life boat stuck in an ocean of emotion and hormones that are slowly, painfully, drowning you and there wasn't a thing to be done about it. She'd see through that little lie quickly enough, you knew she would, she always did.  
As expected, she persists. "Don't you dare tell me something isn't wrong." She hugs her arms around your leg "And I'm not going to let go until you TELL ME." She gives you a slight squeeze to prove her point. "So, purrty please tell me befur you have to carry me around with you furefur."  
Sometimes you wish you could just, make her stop being adorable for ONE FUCKING SECOND. Then maybe the head on your shoulders would work better than the one between your legs. “Nepeta, there are some things that you really don’t want to know, that all. And I’m not telling you.” . Surprisingly (and to your relief) she lets go with an exasperated sigh, crossing her arms over her face before you lay your head next to hers.

 

“Karkat, it can’t be that bad. I’m your BEST furiend, not your “sorta okay” furiend. You’re suppawsed to tell me efurrything, you can trust me…” She mumbles the last bit, and the tiny frown on her face makes your heart twinge, just a little. 

 

Just do it, you know you want to, do it. You move slowly over to her, so that she won’t notice you’re getting closer. “Ok, I’ll tell you just, don’t freak out or something, a-and, don’t uncover your eyes.”

“I don’t know why you ofurreact so much Karkitty, you could tell me you’d killed somepawdy and I wouldn’t freak ou-” Just as you get close enough that your lips are almost to hers, the sound of the door bell resonated throughout the house. You swear the rest of it goes in slow motion, the opening of her eyes, the look of realization that washes over her face and the: The panic. “W-why are you so close to me?”

 

“I uh, you see, what had happened was-” The brain that had muddled you into this situation suddenly refused to work and whoever was at the door just kept ringing that damn bell, as if it was signalling the fact that you FUCKED UP. 

 

“I’m going to, um, go check the- th-the” She slips away from you, cheeks red and flustered. Great job, no really, don’t be modest, that was possibly the saddest excuse of an almost-confession that’s ever been. You’re a real winner.

 

==> Nepeta, go get the door! Sidenote: FREAK THE HELL OUT

 

Was he going to kiss you? HE WAS GOING TO KISS YOU, and not the little ones he gives to your cheek, he was going to full lay one on you and probably be really sloppy about it too. Or, maybe he wasn’t? No, no he was. But- NO, DAMMIT, HE WAS. And you freaked out, you promised him you wouldn’t and you practically sprinted out of the room. You drag your hand down your face on your way down the stairs, you are such an idiot. When you open the door, you are surprised to see Karkat’s dad standing in front of you. “Uh, hey Daddy Vantas, is something wrong?”

 

He shakes his head; Karkat had a lot of his father in him, the same tall structure and dark hair, though his father had filled out more and the circles beneath his eyes were a bit darker than his son’s. “No, nothing’s wrong dear, I just came by to make sure Karkat wasn’t still sleeping in, I know how he can be. Plus I told him to come home around three and well,” he held up his watch and tapped it. “It’s quite a bit later than three, sweetheart. I’m sorry to rush you, I’m sure you were having fun.” He smiles knowingly and sighs. “Ah, young love.”

 

You make a sort of sputtering sound and blush, ”We weren- I- Um- I’ll go get Karkat.” You squeak as you walk to the stairs quickly. “Karkitty, get your shoes! Your Daddy’s here!” You shout it from the bottom step rather than walk up the stairs. He shouts back an ok and you don’t think you can bare to face him right now. But, alas, he comes down the stairs soon enough, and you once again have to look at him with flushed cheeks. 

 

You can’t believe this, he was your lifelong friend and now you were too much of a scaredy-cat to even look up at him. “He’s at the door,” you say quickly and quietly, walking to the door in a similar fashion. 

 

His father still has that knowing look on his face as he notes the blushing and mumbled thank yous coming from both of you. As Karkat walks over to him, he gives him a strong pat on the shoulder. “Heh, I hope he didn’t tire you out too much, Nepeta.” You cough into your hand and try not to blush harder than you already were. “Alright, did you forget anything before we go ‘Karkitty’?” He asks, looking to his son.

 

Karkat makes eye contact with you and nods simply before moving in and kissing you straight on the lips, the action farther from platonic than the two of you ever had been. It was filled with everything you ever wanted to tell him and more, and you can feel your heart melt to the soles of your socks. You reach up to curl your fingers in his hair but, he pulls away quickly, looking off to the side. “Nepeta I am so freaking sorry for messing up everything just like I always fucking do and I hope you can forgive me eventually,” he rambles off as he grabs his father by the hand and runs with him back to their house, his father yelling “He means well!” as they go.

 

Well. You have to stop yourself from falling to the floor and rolling around in happiness and frustration.

 

==> Karkat, what the hell are you doing?

 

YOU don’t even know anymore. That was a dumbass move and there is no way you could ever redeem yourself for that, you’re the worst possible best friend ever and she hates you, you’re sure of it. Your dad tries to give you a bit of encouragement. “Karkat… ” he starts. “You fucked up.” Nice start dad, Nice start. “But we all fuck up, and she’s a sweet girl; the two of you will be just fine soon enough and everything will work out as it should. Because she wants you son. I can feel it. She was totally undressing you with her eyes.” Good old dad, always there for you. Bless his soul. 

 

“Uh. Yeah Dad, totally. What did we need to do anyway?” You ask before he can continue his little pep talk. 

 

“Huh? Oh yes, I need to go to a little dinner party type thing and I need you to come. Family images or something. We’re leaving in about a hour so, go wash up.” He smiles absentmindedly and goes off to change as well. 

 

You run up to your room and plop face first onto your bed, feeling as if you were going to cry a little. You finally understand every Fallout Boy song ever, because this must be what teen angst is. You roll around in self pity for a bit before closing your eyes and trying to imagine something good. “She was soft…” You muse, thinking once more about how it would feel to have her in your arms, how her bare skin would feel across the pads of your fingers as you slide lower and lower, making her squirm until she finally breaks and begs you ever so sweetly in that soft voice of hers. Maybe she’d make more noise, or maybe she needs her moans to be coaxed out, but either way you’d hear them one way or anot- shit you’re hard. 

 

You have never been angrier at a boner in your life but, maybe if you’re quick you can just, jerk it out. It’d be easier that way instead of having to go to a stupid dinner party with blue balls. With a single tug your pants pool around your ankles and plant yourself in your computer chair, wrapping your hand around your dick as you take slow breathes. It had been much too long since you last did this. 

 

It normally took you ages to climax, but as your hand rhythmically pumps you, the thought of it being Nepeta’s hand and not your own makes your hips jerk slightly upward. Lips on your own, the heat of her body pressing against you like she didn’t just want you, she needed you. Her lips were so fucking sweet, and you could just keep kissing them, running your tongue over them as one of her hands curls in your hair and the other keeps it’s work below the belt. 

 

A small groan slips past your lips as you rock your hips into your hand, your eyes closed tight as you imagine her soft fingers stroking down the length of you before she runs across the tip. You’d tell her how good she was doing, how fantastic she felt no matter how she touched you, how much you freaking love everything she does. Or, probably not, because you’re sputtering gibberish into the air at just the thought of her doing this to you. 

 

Precum drips onto your fist, your panting and soft curses filling the otherwise silent room. You were so damn close, and you could just imagine her plush chest pressed against you, her voice quiet and filled with lust as she mumbles your name, your fingers pressing into h- “Fuuuuck…” You hiss out between gritted teeth as you shoot onto your stomach, hips grinding up as you finish up. You are then hit with the realization that you need to clean yourself up and get ready and presentable for people, so you scramble to your feet, wiping up your cum from your body and floor. 

 

You don’t take long to get ready, slipping into the same standard suit and tie you had for these occasions; your hair on the other hand was a mess and the comb kept getting caught in the thick locks as you wrestle to keep it looking somewhat neat. You remember fleetingly all the times Nepeta’s mother brushed it out for you, when you still struggled to tie your own dress shoes and hated having to go to these things with your father. You still do, but you’ve learned to hide it.

 

Before long, you're sliding into the passenger seat of your dad's car, your mind still trying to wrap around the fact that you more or less confessed to the godamn love of your life. And because you chickened out and ran away, you won't know how she feels until later at least. Your father seems a bit concerned with how you keep sighing, or at least, how you're sighing more than usual. But, he decides to let it be, being that his last fatherly speech didn't help that much, and just, back out of the drive way and head down the street. The only thing that drags you from your self pity session is the faint buzzing coming from your pocket. 

 

You grimaced a bit at who texted you, you knew you had to deal with this but not this soon. Nepeta was probably freaking out too, maybe even worse than you were, so, as her (former?) best friend, you open the text and read, your face going red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I kinda sort dropped my computer. whoops.


	10. They're both dorks

AC: :33 you should really learn to close your curtains.

 

The text was simple, a single string of olive green letters on the otherwise blank screen of your phone. A single fucking line that was going to ruin your entire life. "Oh my god." You mumble against your hand, looking at your phone with large, disbelieving eyes. This wasn't happening, there was no way Nepeta, your Nepeta, saw you jerking it shamelessly, nope, nu uh, not happening. Did you really have to be such a complete fuck up? How're you even supposed to respond to a text like that? 'Yeah well I thought you might enjoy the view hurrhurrhurr'? Hell no, that is worst plan you've thought EVER. You take a few deep breathes as you try and clear your mind, looking for some way out of this. Just, play dumb, that'll work.

 

CG: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SPEWING ABOUT?  
AC: :33 karkitty, please  
AC: :33 i know, that you know what i'm talking about  
AC: :33 but, don't fureak out about it, it's ok!

Ok? There was nothing ok about this in the least! Your best friend/crush/thing saw you in a state that even on your best day, you weren't very proud of. She saw you, that very fact was enough to make your cheeks burn. 

Your father turns to you, "Karkat, will you put that blasted thing away? We're almost there!" he speaks and you almost drop your phone, you're such a nervous reck. Fuck that's right, you had to deal with this too. "U-um, yeah, sorry" You mumble, texting a little quicker.

CG: NEPETA I HAVE TO GO BUT, WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER  
\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering arcenicCatnip [AC] –  
AC: :33 karkat wa  
AC: :33 goddamn it

You arrive at the small restraunt apparently right on time, ignoring the constant buzzing from your back pocket. Maybe you could drown yourself in this boring thing, let it numb your mind until you wouldn't have to think about a certain peeping Leijon in your life. You knew you probably shouldn't have bailed on texting her but, you'll admit, you're nervous about this. A couple of hours ago, she was your best friend and now, things were all kinds of upside down topsy turvy. You're kind of freaking out and you haven't even gotten out of the car yet.

Dad gives you a small pat on the shoulder "Karkat, I know you and your girlfriend are having trouble but, don't worry son, everything will work out exactly as it's supposed to." He smiles and taps your chin "Now smile and buck up for me, alright? Who's my little trooper?" 

You roll your eyes but can't suppress the smile smile on your lips "I'm your little fucking trooper, Dad." You mumble, but it makes your father grin like an idiot all the same, always bursting with fatherly pride. Dad was sort of a cheeseball like that, always was, always will be as far as you're concerned. Once you're out of the car, your dad fills you in on what you need to know.

"Alright, so, these people are very stuck up but VERY rich, and it would really help if we could get their support for our cause. So, while we're here, no cursing, no sarcasm, no slouching, chew with your mouth closed, eat everything on your plate but don't be a slob about it, make eye contact when you talk to someone, adon't interupt,..."

You sort of tuned him out after a while but, thankfully, he shut his mouth once you actually got inside, going over to a woman who seemed a little overly smiley for your tastes and shaking her hand, introducing you as his son. You've been going to these things since your were small, so you've learned to play this part to the letter. 

Your phone was still going off like crazy but, you'd rather talk through your teeth at strangers than have to deal with the hormone spike the girl that you loved was causeing.

==> Nepeta, enact phase two of 'the plan'

Ah yes, the plan, the plan that does not exist. You were trying to text him but honestly you were kind of making this all up as you go. It's been almost an hour since he last texted you, usually he sneaks off to the bathroom and the two of you text back and forth through the whole thing until he gets caught. He normally hates those fancy dinner things but, you can't really blame him for ignoring you, he was either ebarrassed or upset and you're not sure which was worse.

It wasn't your fault honestly, you just caught and glimspe and then he was there, and he just looked so perfectly, frustratingly deliscious when he was touching himself and, (though you might have imagined it) you think you saw him mouth your name. Every last part of you wanted nothing more than to just, touch him, just a little. Maybe taste it too. 

Your head was still spinning from that kiss he gave you on the doorstep, at the very least, you knew he liked you back. Maybe. He could have just been trying for your cheek and missed? That seems like something he would do. No no, what are you saying? It was a kiss, a real kiss and it was totally intentional and that was that. You think. 

"UGH!" You plop down face first on your bed, hiding your face in the crook of your arm. Why did this all have to be so confusing? Also, WHY THE HELL WON'T HE TEXT BACK ALREADY?! It was starting to eat at you, he's never been one to avoid his problems. What if you just ruined everything with a single fucking sentence and he never wants to talk to you and you have to escape to mexico and change your name and live with your relatives on a llama farm somewhere because you MESSED UP. No, you are Nepeta Leijon damnit, and he loves you, you know that for certain, and he'd do anything for you and you'd do anything for him because you are the closest friends that have ever been that just happen to want to be closer. And you know what? You DO have a plan. Karkat Vantas will not be able to resist you by the night's end or you will eat your hat.

Not literally of course, you really like that hat.  
==> Karkat, answer your godamn texts already

No, first off, even if you wanted to, you're too busy chatting up these strangers and tuning out your dad's rambles to do that, second, you knew exactly what she was going to say something sweet and then add a bit fat but to the end of it. 'oh, karkitty, you're furry impurrtant to me, BUT' 'I know we've been furends furefur and I love you BUT' 'You're one of the best guys I've ever known. BUUUT' 

Just thinking about it made your stomach flip like you were captain of the fucking high seas and this was your ship, the ship that was going to sink and drown you in sadness and regret. Ok, maybe you've been spending too much time with your Dad, you started innermonolgue-ing again. You were right in the middle of small talking with some guy across from you (Brian? Brandon? Oh wait no it's Richard) when you phone actually goes off. You almost never call people on your phone as silly as it sounds, usually just texting. But, of course, now the sound of the ringtone Nepeta programmed for herself (the Batman theme in meows) was blasting through the room and you had to excuse yourself.

You pretty much ran out of there, surpisingly happy to just not be in that room anymore. You're still kind of nervous about talking to her though so, you resolve to get this over with as quickly as possible, walking into to the bathroom to get a little privacy.

"Hey Nep, whats wrong? You know you're only supposed to call in an emergency right?" You tease slightly, trying to keep a poker face even though your hands were shaking.

"Karkitty! Why didn't you pick up any of my texts?" Shit no, there's a little dip in her tone that lets you know she sounds sad. Damnit now you can see her sad kitten eyes in your head and you feel guilty. 

"I was a little busy, some of these assholes just keeping talking and talkng, Dad's no exeption."

"Well, alright but, that nefur stopped you befur, you don't even stay the whole time usually. I guess I was just worried or, soemthing."

"Don't worry about me, alright? I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself, I promise"

"And I sent you the stupidest thing in the world, I really don't know what I expected honestly."

"No, Neps, it's coo-"

"I thought... I thought you were mad at me or something. I really didn't intend to look, I swear! It just sort of happened an-"

"Nepeta." You interupt "It's...fine. No harm done, right?" Except your pride and diginity, but you're not sure you had any in the first place. "So, let's just put this all behind us and um, move on. If anything, I should be the one who's sorry."

"What? Why would you be sorry? It's not your fault!"

"No, I mean about the whole kissing thing, it was stupid I shouldn't have done it."

"Oh! But Karkat, I liked the kissing."

What. "What?" Your brain just sort of short serketed and your heart started pounding again. She LIKED it? She likes YOU? Does that mean she wants to do it again? What if she's just being nice and you're just-

"Yeah! I've actually wanted to do that fur a while, actually. I wish I had known sooner though, I would have brushed my teeth more or put on some lipgloss or something."

You smirk slightly, cheeks heated with blush. She really was cute sometimes. "You were perfect. It was everything I ever wanted and everything I ever wanted was you." You hear only a slight gasp from the other end of the line. That was the cheesiest thing to ever come out of your mouth. Great, now she thinks you're a pansy too.

"Karkat, you really shouldn't say things like that when you're not in my room. How am I suppawsed to respond to that right if I can't touch you?" 

"Well, I'm sorry I- woah wait, what?" You couldn't have heard that correctly. "Can you repeat that back for me?" 

She sighs "How am I suppawsed to thank you fur being the sweetest thing efur, if you're not in my room? It's a little hard to kiss you if your lips aren't purresent you kno-" Her voice cuts out and you're left in the silence of the bathroom.

"Nepeta? Nepeta, fuck, you there?" You sigh and look at your phone and check it. Dead; your phone was dead as hell and your charger was stuck in the locked car. Hands drag themselves down your face and you have to restrain yourself from falling to the floor in one of those dramatic, 'why me?!' moments.

You're trying to make it work by some miracle when your father finds you. "Karkat! What on earth are you doing? People are starting to- oh you're on the phone. You can 'sext' or whatever they call it, your girlfriend at another time Karkat, this is important and I need you right now. We only need to stay another hour, buck up" And without another word, he's pulling you back to the table.

==> Nepeta, flip your shit.

He hung up on you mid-sentence, what kind of person does a thing like that? And he's not responding again so, you'll just have to flood his inbox like you always do. You thought things were going so well too, he was being perfectly sweet and he wasn't even mad at you! Yoou thought for sure he'd at least be a little upset but, he was forgiving. It was just like Karkat to still surprise you now and then. You run your tongue testingly over your lips which suddenly felt dry, thinking about your next move.

Maybe you're being too subtle, you feel like you are but, the Leijon women weren't exactly known for being coy. Your mother says you take after your father in that respect, so maybe that's why you're shaking when you type out the small response, deciding to leave it at that and close your phone for a bit. It was normal to feel fluttery about love stuff, right? But was it normal that it felt like you're going to throw up if you didn't get a response soon.

With a light sigh you make your way to your closet and change into your pajamas, it was getting late after all, and it wasn't like you were going anywhere. This didn't feel right, something in your stomach was still churning away over the fact he didn't text back, it was a little stupid honestly, it was only a few words, you've sent him full length paragraphs before, no biggie. Except it was a big deal because you've never said those words in exactly that context and, what if he's just like, ' I KNOW' or something dumb like that?

Guess you'll just have to wait this one out.

==> Karkat, get your ass to the car and text the poor thing back.

You're trying, ok?! The minute you could, you sprinted back to the car and plugged your phone in, waiting impatiently for your father to get in and turn it on. "Dad, come ON this is important, hurry the hell up!"

Dad simply rolls his eyes and flips the key "You kids are so dependent on those damn things, it's not the end of the world you know!" But he was wrong, this WAS the end of the world, at least a world where you and Nepeta could kiss on a regular basis and maybe other stuff if you're lucky. VERY lucky.

You wait the few seconds for your phone to start before opening up a text message, your heart fluttering contently. 

AC: :33 you know i love you right?

She really had to ask? It was adorable how nervous and hesitant she was, and it was nice to know you weren't the only one. She was so wonderful all about this, and you vow to never make her regret asking.

CG: OF COURSE I KNOW THAT

 

CG: LOVE YOU TOO.


	11. Chapter 11

==>Nepeta, squeal like a kitten and roll around

He said it back, HE SAID IT BACK. Your heart is pounding out of your chest as you roll around on the bed. Usually, it takes you forever to truly wake up, especially on a Monday, but when you went to turn off the alarm on your phone, you noticed a text message from the night before. Naturally, you flip your shit and open it as quickly as possible, falling back down on the bed with a happy giggle. ‘I love you’ he said it, it really, honest to gosh typed it out and sent it and ah- this is the best thing you’ve ever woken up to.

 

It’s a cheesy feeling but, you feel like singing; you feel like dancing around your room and singing about how wonderful this boy was. You suddenly remember you need to get dressed and be presentable for the world, so you rush to your closet to look through it. You’d see him at the bus stop anyway, so you throw your phone on the bed and get to work. Luckily, after all the time you’ve spent with Kanaya, you’ve picked up just a little in the whole ‘fashion’ thing.

 

He liked red that much you knew, so you grabbed the first red thing you see which turns out to be a red skirt that could be knee length or short depending on how you wore it. You also had an inkling that you knew what pushed his buttons more than you should, especially considering you were ‘only’ his best friend a few hours ago. You sometimes thought you caught his eyes sticking to parts of your anatomy more than others, so you throw on a black t-shirt that hugs you just right and still keeps you school appropriate. Well, at least while it was on which, considering how much you wanted to jump his bones, might not be that long at all. 

 

Looking yourself over in the mirror, you fleetingly wonder why on Earth he would like you, you’re not bad looking but, you’re not drop dead gorgeous either, and surely there must be prettier girls. What if he’s just- no, no more thinking like that, he LOVES you, you’ve know couples that date for years without getting that kind of trust, there was nothing to worry about. Except for the loud grumble coming from your tummy of course, but that could easily be fixed with some yogurt and juice so, you head down to the kitchen for breakfast.

 

Mom was STILL at Meulin’s, you guess you should have expected a week would feel like a month, but you miss her regardless. Your mother was loud, she always had something to say and though it was a bit cringe worthy during your adolescence, you’ve grown to respect it more than anything. Mom probably shipped this even more than you did, she was always saying what a nice couple you and Karkat would make. Ok, so it was more of “Quick, my future son in law is coming over, go seduce him befur its too late” but, that was just Mom’s way. You suppose it’s no secret where you get your match making skills from.

 

It only takes you a few moments to shove some food in your face and brush your teeth before you’re out the door, backpack secure with your cellphone and books. You double check to make sure pounce was fed, the stove was off, the doors were locked; just little things to secure that the house was safe, and then you were off with a light heart to the bus stop. But before you can do that, you have to go get your… Boyfriend? Karkat, you have to go get your Karkat. 

 

==> Karkat, be the nervous tornado of hormones.

 

You said it back, you fucking told her you loved her and yet- “Why the hell hasn’t she texted back yet?” you grumble to yourself, looking down at your phone with disdain before throwing on a random black shirt and a pair of jeans from your dresser. You were never one for freaking out about people not texting back but, that was some seriously heavy shit you sent. Right? 

 

Maybe it wasn’t as big as a milestone as you thought; you did used to say it all the time, but in a more friendly light. Sighing and making your way down to breakfast, you notice Dad, of course, was already out of the house, a scribbled down little note telling you when he’d be back (late as always), and a reminder to grab a granola bar or something before you left the house. He knew you had a tendency to forget to eat; it always just seemed to take the back burner to whatever else you were doing. You throw one in your bag and brush your teeth, not even making an attempt at fixing your mess of hair today; you were still too tired for this shit.

 

A deep breath is taken as you slip your bag onto your back and bend down to lace your sneakers, too caught up in your own thoughts to think much about it, simply going through the motions of getting yourself dressed. Before you know it you’re out the door, prepared for yet another shit-stain of a da-

 

“Karkitty!”

 

Oh, right. Maybe today was going to be okay after all. You turn to look at her, and- DAMN if she’s wearing that, today is going to be a whole lot more than fucking okay.

 

==> Nepeta, go give your sorta kinda maybe boyfriend Karkat a hug. 

 

You make it out of the house just in time to meet Karkat out of his, quickly walking over to smile up at him. Your cheeks flush red as he looks you over, and suddenly you’re sure actually wasting five minutes on your outfit was worth it. This was so exciting! After all the time you kept your feelings to yourself, you can finally just let everything out! Kind of. You don’t want to scare him off before you even get started, so you’re going to keep it on a reasonable level, for now at least. However, that in no way stops you from hopping up and pulling Karkat into a hug, nuzzling your cheek against his shoulder softly. 

 

“I’ve been waiting to see you since last night, I just got your text this morning and, well it was a really nice thing to wake up to.” You admit sheepishly, backing away from him in favor of taking his hand to drag him down to the bus stop. “Come on, we can talk more on the bus, where it’s not fureaking fureezing out.” Your stomach is all aflutter as you two walk, your head resting on his shoulder. You keep making little glances to him now and again, almost too excited to be there with him. 

 

Thinking back on it, you walked with him like this every day, but now it felt different. A good different though; even though your palms were probably sweaty and your head was dizzy, every little look he gave you sent pleasant shivers down your spine and made you wonder why you didn’t do this sooner. 

 

After a few moments of almost awkward silence, you decide to pip up something to break it. “So… We can make out and junk now, huh?” Yep, there’s that Leijon charm, pulling through for you. 

 

He turns bright red all the same, clearing his through and looking up at nothing in particular as he stammers out a response. “Yeah, well, if you want we could- n-not that you have to, I mean, I’d like that a lot.” He glances back down at you and then to his feet. “Sorry, I’m just really fucking nervous about this. I thought after what I did you would… I don’t know kick me, not kiss me. I’m just a little surprised.” 

 

You smile and go to respond before you realize that your bus was already at the stop, so you sprint with him the rest of the way and just barely make it on. It takes you a moment for the two of you to catch your breath but, after a minute or so, you can finally respond. “Karkitty, it’s okay to be nervous, I’m nervous too! I just think we need to do what feels natural and just sort of roll with it, okay? But you have to be purrfectly honest with me efurry step of the way!” You look up at him with your best kitten eyes, reaching over to give his hand a squeeze.

 

==> Karkat, fall for the kitten eyes.

 

You are, you always do. It should be illegal for someone to go from sexy to cute that fast though, you might have whiplash. “Okay, okay” You squeeze her hand back “Okay, I promise to be honest, and not to freak out about this, or overthink this or- I won’t fuck this up.” You hesitantly lean over and press a tiny kiss to her cheek, a little proud of the way she smiles after it. “Although, if we’re just going to do what feels natural, we might get kicked out of school.”  
She seems a little confused by this, tilting her head. “And why would that happen?”  
“Because cat brain, I think it might be against the rules for me to push you up against your locker an-“  
“Karkat!” She blushes brightly, hiding her face against your shoulder. 

 

You smile smugly, leaning in to kiss her lips gingerly, as if she might break under your touch. “Hey, you said you wanted me to be honest.”

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are one hell of a lucky bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mamameulin.tumblr.com is my new blog everyone, sorry for taking so long.


End file.
